Nowadays, moving images are used in various situations. Data of such moving image (moving image data) is recorded as analog or digital data. When the moving image data is analog data, an NTSC monitor is often used to display a playback image. On the other hand, when the moving image data is digital data, its playback image is often displayed on a display which has a plurality of vertical display frequencies like that connected to a PC.
As a moving image playback method, a quick playback method that enables to start playback after a desired image is found is known. As one quick playback method of analog moving image data to be displayed on an NTSC display, a method of winding a magnetic tape which is a recording medium at high speed, and changing regions of the image to be played at given cycles is normally used, as shown in FIG. 27. On the other hand, upon making quick playback and display of digital moving image data, a method of playing back an image while skipping a frame or frames per predetermined number of frames is normally used, as shown in FIG. 28. Furthermore, a quick playback method that divides each frame forming a digital moving image data, synthesizes one frame per a plurality of frames thereby generating a quick playback image, and displays the generated image at high speed as an analog moving image is played back (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-163494).
The aforementioned quick playback of digital moving image data suffers awkward motions of playback images to be displayed. Upon making quick playback of digital moving image data, some users want to use the conventional quick playback display method of analog moving image data, however, to generate data only used for quick playback as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-163494 is a burden to an image playback apparatus.